


Cats that Live in a House and Each Floor has a Different Theme

by frogplanets



Category: Cat Game (Mino Games Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogplanets/pseuds/frogplanets
Summary: I'm so sorry but I'm bored and I just downloaded Cat Game and I love it so much





	1. Chapter 1

Molly, an orange-and-white cat with blue eyes, thought she deserved better. After all, she was epic (i am sorry for this) and cool. She even had a princess outfit. Take that, fluffy pink cat two floors up named Princess who did not have a princess outfit! What did _posh_ (imagine thats in italics idk how to code) (aha i figured out how to code) mean anyways?

Anyways, Molly sometimes liked to check in on the cats on the other floors. This could be a challenge considering there was no stairs in the mysterious and really tall house. The "house" was more like a tower, actually. A tower that sometimes grew. The floors created so far by whatever magical force did this were labeled basic (Molly was there. Molly hated being called basic.), fancy, (Molly was very fancy!), posh, (Molly didn't know if that was an insult but she hoped it was, Molly hated the cats there), mayhem (an absolute wreck, but Molly didn't really hate the cats there despite... everything about them), and beach, (a lonely floor with only one oddly happy cat for their aloneness named Floaty.)

Despite her burning hatred for them, Molly liked to visit the posh section the most. The cats there- Princess (that should've been Molly's name), The Admiral (woohoo magnus archives reference), Cloudy (he wore a sweater he clearly hated, and Molly could only wonder why), and Ginger (he was grumpy and the one Molly hated most out of all the cats in the tower.)

The decorations in posh were all rare and epic. Molly liked rare and epic things of course, she was epic herself. Maybe one day the "basic" floor would be able to get epic items.

Molly realized there wasn't anything stopping her from stealing. There wasn't like, a list of laws or rules pinned on the walls. She could do whatever she wanted really, and if someone told her not to she would stop. It was that simple- no one had taught her the rules of the magical tower so she could pretty much do whatever she wanted unless told not to.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHA i have figured out how chapter notes work anyhow this one was supposed to be like sorry for saying epic and writing a fanfic of a game where you feed cats or something


	2. Chapter 2

... Yeah. So Molly tried. There was the fancy floor in between "basic" and _posh._ Considering the fact there was no stairs it was hard to get onto any other floor. She jumped from the awkwardest angle to the fancy floor which made a really loud sound and all the cats there- Dots, Sweet, Barley (woohoo warrior cats reference), Rock (woohoo warrior cats reference x2), and.. Fluffboy... woke up.

Molly quickly jumped up to the _posh_ floor, thinking it wouldn't make a loud sound this time, but it did. Oops. Not the end of the chaos, though. A basket with a blue blanket _rustled_. A new cat. They popped out of the basket and light erupted from them, as it did with every cat, and a gasp fell upon the whole tower as always happened. The name of the cat came clear into everyone's head: Love. They were white with blue ears, stripes, and paws. Love's wings seemed to be slightly glowing pink. 

Everyone went about their day immediately. Except on the _posh_ floor.

Princess glared at Molly. Ginger growled then went to sleep. Love seemed unbothered. Cloudy stretched and looked unthreatening but mean. The Admiral was annoying Ginger and Love.

Molly decided her epic stealing plan had failed but could ask Princess some questions. 

"What does _posh_ mean?!" she cried.

"Fashionable or luxurious." Princess responded, directly quoting https://www.thefreedictionary.com/posh.

Molly stared at her. "I'm fashionable or luxurious," the cat hissed. "Me and you are the only fashionable or luxurious ones on this floor."

"True.." the pink and white cat whispered. 

"I am too!" Love shouted.

"Yeah." Princess and Molly said in unison.

"Me, Love, and you are the only _posh_ ones in this room. God, that sounds like an insult." Molly sighed.

"Your point? Why did you come here?" Princess questioned.

"Borrowing!" Molly responded in a panic. _Shoot. She didn't know I was gonna steal._ "I mean, I sensed a new cat was coming and I wanted to see them arrive!"

"Sure," Princess sighed. "What do you want, now?"

Molly thought about it. "I think I know. Maybe I don't hate the _posh_ floor, not really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love, Molly, and Princess are the only posh ones. Also i know what posh means now, learn something new everyday


	3. Chapter 3

Princess stared at Molly. "Are you suggesting... you 'move in' to the posh floor?"

"Uh- yeah? You can't stop me from it, right?"

Princess just sighed. "Molly, looks aren't the only thing to being truly posh, you must understand. You must speak it too."

"Posh is a _language?!?!?_ " Molly exclaimed.

Princess sighed. She looked so done. "No, posh is _not_ a language. You must notice my sighs, wording, calmness, and bad British accent. Those are all crucial to being truly posh, you must understand!" 

" _Oh!_ " Molly put on a bad British accent and sighed. "My sincere apologies for my rudeness! _'Oh!'_ is such a very, very horrid term to use."

Princess did not laugh.

"Oh." Molly sighed, disappointed. "Well, you must recognize I really don't care and I do what I want to. I shall be moving in!"

"That is very posh, Molly! I can guide you further in poshness. Please do... _move in_."

"Oh!" Molly blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting Princess to let her move in, let alone offer to guide her on true poshness. Molly did wonder how she didn't seem to pick on the other cats on the posh floor, despite their absolute unposhness. It was fine though, because Molly was going to become the poshest cat in the tower, her world.

So Molly leaped back down to the "basic" floor. She decided to sleep there tonight and tell the others in the morning.

While the cats slumbered, a new floor sprouted- the farm floor, home to Maggy, a gray cat in a cow costume. Lionel the lifeguard appeared at the beach floor, at the posh floor appeared Cupcake, a unicorn cat, and Magicboy, an alicorn (i believe that is what a pegasus unicorn hybrid is called, correct me if i am wrong) cat. At the fancy floor, Rose, a white cat with a blue bow collar that had a yellow bell on it appeared. Normally, this much did not happen within a single day but the author is trying to put all the cats he has into the fic as soon as they get them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cats introduced: Maggy (farm), Lionel (beach), Cupcake (posh), Magicboy (posh), Rose (fancy).
> 
> Oh yes, the ways of true poshness: sighs, 'wording', calmness, bad British accent.


	4. Chapter 4

Molly decided to review who all the cats were in the tower. Maggy and Bronze (who was new) on the farm floor, Floaty, Lionel, and Sean (who was new and who's name was pronounced _seen_ ) on the beach floor, Cane, Antonio, Oranges, Sunny, and Chips on the mayhem floor, Princess, The Admiral, Cloudy, Ginger, Love, Cupcake, Magicboy- and soon her- on the posh floor, Dots, Sweet, Barley, Rock, Fluffboy, and Rose on the fancy floor, Rover, Spots, Whiskers, Scruffy, Nightmare, and for now Molly on the basic floor.

And then an earthquake happened and a light filled the tower. A new floor- the garden floor- and a new cat who had fluffy green fur and a brown belly and legs with wheat growing out of her tail?- named Patrick.

Two new cats- on the fancy floor- Silver. A gray tabby in a box- and Venus, a sunburnt cat on the beach floor (Molly wondered if she was going to stay on the beach floor.) Lots of things have been happening lately, Molly noticed. So many things. Molly didn't like change that much...  
... maybe she wouldn't move to the posh floor. She might stay on the "basic" floor. Basic felt like an insult, but posh did too, yet it was not. And if Molly moved to the posh floor, she would miss everyone on the basic floor, even if she could visit them...

No, no... she already agreed to move in. Molly had to.

But did she really? Did Molly _have_ to do anything, really? How did she go from hating the posh floor to moving into? Did she just like Princess? She could talk to Princess still, even if she stayed on the basic floor. Molly didn't consider the fact Ginger, her most hated cat, was there.

She sighed, and she hesitated after doing so. Was she trying to fit Princess' definition of _posh_ , which, being directly quoted from https://www.thefreedictionary.com/posh, the most trusted webpage and only webpage the tower cats could visit, was surely accurate? 

Molly realized that almost nothing Princess described as being "truly posh" was on the page.

Molly didn't want to have to fit a definition so she could "fit in". She didn't want to twist herself into someone unrecognizable so Princess would like her. But would she? She didn't want to, but she wanted a friend. No one liked her on the basic floor.

Molly didn't want to change, but she wanted someone to be her friend just as bad. What did she want and what did she need, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four: I Yell About Changing Yourself For Others (plus I list a bunch of characters). Will Molly move into the posh floor? Find out next, in Chapter Five of Cats that Live in a House and Each Floor has a Different Theme, coming soon to an Internet near you!


	5. Chapter 5

Molly took a deep breath. She had to start thinking more carefully. She probably shouldn't move into the posh floor, it wasn't good for her. Surely Princess would understand.

So Molly made the climb to the posh floor. She noticed it was raining outside (weather changes were very rare) and tried not to focus on how loud it was. She didn't want to focus on her own rushing, panicked thoughts though and there wasn't much else to do.

Princess woke up at her clumsy arrival. "Aha, so you've arrived!" she meowed in a bad British accent. "That's pleasant." 

Molly and the author didn't know if cats could sweat but if they could, she was. She was so nervous to tell Princess she wasn't moving in. Molly was sure she wouldn't care but she was still anxious.

"No, actually-" Molly began.

"No need to explain," Princess sighed in that horrible British accent. "I understand. You are free to change your mind anytime, though."

"Oh.." Molly started. She was so worried and for what? Nothing? "Oh! That's good! Uh, I can still talk to you still, though, right?"

"Of course, Molly. There's no rule- in fact, there is no rules at all- that even state a cat can't visit other floors without some invitation. It can be just a little... surprising, that's all."

"Oh, okay!"

And Molly returned to her floor and appreciated the cats she had around her. The rain eventually stopped as everything did. Molly visited Princess frequently and began to know other cats too, which could be stressful considering the amount of cats there was but everyone understood if she needed time alone. Everything was good, and while there were some bad moments, those times got better and Molly- and everyone else- was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO end of this super short fanfic! Haha everything is great guys (this is how I deal with the end of the magnus archives coming soon)
> 
> BIG THANKS TO:  
> Cat Game, for being a great game I could make this about.
> 
> https://www.thefreedictionary.com/posh, for helping me define posh and being the only web page in the magical cat tower.
> 
> Honorary mention to Warrior Cats and The Magnus Archives, for providing me names for some of the cats.
> 
> Maybe I'll make another fanfic based around Cat Game eventually, I don't know but I do kinda want to so if I get the motivation expect that soon!


End file.
